Lonely with friends
by Baroness Lady Phantomhive
Summary: Dawn moved to a new school due to bullying, people would call her a freak and ugly because of her ability. She hopes the same doesn't happen at her new school, how wrong was she...


**OMG OMG OMG I JUST WATCHED TDRI AND I SHIP DAWN AND |||||| SO MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH, OMFG IM FANGIRLING XD. OKAY anyway, this is my first Dawn X ||||| story, hope you enjoy!**

Dawn sighed as she looked at her new school. The nature loving girl looked around and sensed a mix of positive and negative auras. She walked in, and her friend Brick noticed her and walked up to her, "Greetings fellow soldier!" Brick said in his usual military accent. Dawn waved, and glanced at someone. Brick was showing her around until, the girl who transferred with her, Zoey, appeared.

She gave Dawn a warm bear hug and chatted with Brick and Dawn. The bells for the lockers ranged and everybody was bustling. Everybody was bumping into each other and pushing around. When she came into Mike, he was in his grumpy side, "Dag namit! All these darn kids pushing around!Back in my day we didn't have lockers! We just cared our stuff like a strong men!". Dawn and Mike heard Jo yell "hey!" In the bundle. "And women" Chester said. When Dawn finally survived through her locker and getting her stuff while the inschool preschoolers bite her leg, she walked straight to class and sat down. She sensed a smelly and selfish aura, and a purpleish-green aura. She was sitting between Scott and B

Dawn liked B because he is kind, caring and gentle. After daydreaming,the teacher walked inside of the room. Dawn noticed a familiar aura, and recognized the teacher. "Hello I am Mr. MacLean", "Hey mister, weren't you some crazy host?" Scott said. "Well the government took my island and now I have to work as a teacher to repay the environmental depts" Chris said. "Any who, today we are talking about Canada. The class groaned except for a smart and small aura behind her, it was Cameron. "Shouldn't you be inside your bubble?" Dawn whispered. "Well when I won, MY mom said I'm a big boy now and I can handle on my own!" Cameron did a little dance while Chris was explaining the Beavers body function. When class was over, Dawn beamed at what her next class was. "Good, biology is next". Brick was nearby and he followed Dawn, "Hey my next class is Biology class too" Brick said. "What kind of teacher do we have?"Dawn asked. "Oh, she's very nice and helps us if we have trouble, the students love her"Brick replied. They walked into class and sat down. The other students waiting for the teacher were playing games and breaking each other's arms. There were paper airplanes soaring above and scissors skiing under the tables and poking people's feet

When the teacher walked in the class was immediately silent. "TEN HUT! YOUR OLD TEACHER WILL BE TEACHING ANOTHER CLASS! MY NAME IS MR. HATCHET! BUT YOU SHALL ADDRESS ME AS CHEF!"The teacher said in a loud voice. "ATTENDANCE CHECK!". Chef called out all the names. When he got to Brick, the class was snickering, and yelling dampypance at him. Dawn sensed that Brick and her were the only positive auras in the room. She also sense a very negative aura in the back. Brick wet his pants and tightened his grip on his back pack. "Hey dampypants wet himself again!" The entire class was going wild and people were pointing at Brick. "SILENCE!" Chef yelled at the top of his lungs. "Now! Today we are talking about the functions, populations, communities and other things that are in the ecosystem. Now you better listen and not fall asleep! Or I'll break YOUR ecosystem!"

Chef went on and on about how the ecosystem would fall if a population was taken out. Everyone was drowsy and bored while as Dawn was the only one on the edge of her seats smiling and interested in learning. A girl nearby who was texting someone snickered at Dawn and another girl said "New nerd alert!" Her friends started giggling and glancing at Dawn with those beady eyes,"Hey you why don't you have glasses nerd" The group was giggling again."You should go kill yourself nerd". Dawn sighed to herself and looked at Brick who was drying his pants."This is going to be a long 50 minutes" Dawn thought. Finally, Chef dismissed the class after explaining beaver population. Dawn rushed out the door then slowed down. She walked down the hall alone and was a bit nervous. She sensed negative auras around her, and only 1 positive aura. She also sensed an extremely negative, dark, evil soul. A group of girls came up to the boy, "Your a failure in life keh keh keh, talk to Kira, he may help you. Help you die!". Everyone was teasing and pushing around the boy, throwing insults at him. His aura was changing to a negative aura. Many boys around the hall were giving her wolf whistles and getting shirtless. One, even came up to her and asked her out. Dawn made it to her next period, lunch. She doesn't really like eating because that's consuming her friends. Dawn just got a drink from the bar and looked somewhere to sit. She saw B sitting alone eating a sandwich. She sat down with B and noticed a bit of relief in B's aura. "Greetings B". B waved and looked around. Dawn sensed carefullness and fear coming from his Aura."Why are you so cautious? Sorry if I'm being too questionable for you". B made a gesture saying "No no it's okay" he pointed at Scott for a split second and tried to look normal when Scott was looking at B. "So your cautious of Scott?" B nodded and wrote a note on a piece of paper. B gave it to Dawn, and it read aloud

_Scott likes you a LOT, and he would really like you to be his friend or even go out with you_

Dawn trembled after reading the note. Scott gave B a glance, then he came over and sat down with them "Why hello Dawn, and B" Scott said nervously. B waved and scooted further away from Scott and Dawn. "Sorry for calling you creep this morning"Scott said while scratching his head. "I don't mind..." Dawn replied. It was a weird lunch, for Dawn it felt like this was taking decades. In her luck the bell just rang when Scott was making up terrible jokes. "Okay now, my next period is PE" Dawn thought aloud as she beamed at her schedule sheet. She got in the locker room and was put in the sections of th-let me explain the sections, there's a popular section, athletic section, pretty section, fatty section that are mostly for the new kids, otaku section, and the nerdy section. Dawn was put in the fatty section and was surrounded with gamer girls and uglies with GIGANTIC butts. But there's this 1 girl that stood out. She was big, loud and proud. When she finished changing she came outside and yelled "Leshanwas in the hayouse!". The gym teacher announced that they have a new student. The otaku section called her kawaii and bear hugged Dawn. Dawn blushed and had a warm feeling. The pretty section called her the cutest thing in the world and the athletics greeted her. Dawn was happy at the fact that she has the chance to make new human friends.

The coach told the class to move outside into the field which was blistering hot in September. The mosquitoes swarmed everywhere. Bees and hornets were charging at the group, the girls were screaming and coach couldn't do anything. It was chaotic,it was crazy. The bugs were getting stuck in some of the girls hair."Here here natures pollinators, here here. Calm down please and don't hurt us" Dawn said in a soothing voice. The bee's and hornets surrounded Dawn and then flew away. "How did you do that!" a girl said. "Can you teach me how?"another said. Dawn was blushing at the thought that she made new friends. I think,.or either that she's enjoying the glory. She felt lonely when she was young because the only human friend she had was her mother. "All right all right, glory time over. Now run 6 laps full field!" The girls groaned and some of the girls from the popular side murmured something about their nails and how humidity affects their hair. Dawn was going full speed and is already on her 3rd lap while everyone is halfway on their 1st. Dawn walked the rest of the 4th lap and let the athletics catch up to her. One of them panted "How do you run so fast?". "I've had my experiences with bears" Dawn replied. Another girl with blue and black hair came up to Dawn,"Hey, I'm Gwen". "I'm Dawn nice to meet you".


End file.
